The present invention relates to a locking mechanism, in particular for use on a support winch of a commercial vehicle.
Locking mechanisms are known from the state of the art insofar as an element for driving a thread, for example, may be locked in different positions. Here, the respective element is arranged in particular in an idle position and in an operating position. In the operating position, the crank element is arranged such that it may exert or transmit a force or a momentum to a gear mechanism or a similar drive unit, by means of which the support winch is extended. However, the drive units for a support winch known from the state of the art have the problem that, while force is transmitted to the element, force components may act on the gear mechanism along the rotation axis, which leads to an unfavorable load on and damage to the gearwheels of the gear mechanism and may lead to a canting of the transmission input shaft.
Thus, the object underlying the present invention is to provide a locking mechanism locking a crank element in a position in which there may be no force components along the rotation axis or diagonally thereto while a drive momentum or a drive torque is transmitted.